Various systems and methodologies exist for neurocognitive interaction. Examples of the type of systems and methodologies that are presently known in the literature include the following:    Polat U., Ma-Naim T., Belkin M. and Sagi D. (2004): Improving vision in adult amblyopia by perceptual learning. Proceedings of National Academy of Science USA, 101, p. 6692-6697;    JaeggiS. M., Buschkuehl M., Jonides J. and Perrig W. J. Improving fluid intelligence with training on working memory. PNAS 2008 (105), pp. 6829-6833;    Dux P. E.; Tombu M. N.; Harrison S., Rogers B. P., Tong F. and Marois R.: Training improves multitasking performance by increasing the speed of information processing in human prefrontal cortex. Neuron 2009, 63(1), pp. 127-138;    Willis S. L., et al. Long-term Effects of Cognitive Training on Everyday Functional Outcomes in Older Adults. JAMA. 2006, 296, pp. 2805-2814;    Thorell L. B., Lindqvist S., Nutley S. B., Bohlin G. and Klingberg T.: Training and transfer effects of executive functions in preschool children. Dev. Sci. 2009, 12, pp. 106-113;    Mahncke H. W., Connor B. B., Appelman J., Ahsanuddin O. N., Hardy J. L., Wood R. A., Joyce M. N., Boniske T., Atkins S. M., and Merzenich M. M. (2006): Memory enhancement in healthy older adults using a brain plasticity-based training program: A randomized, controlled study. Proceedings of National Academy of Science USA 103(33), p. 12523-12528;    Owen A. M. et al. Putting brain training to the test. Nature 2010, 465, pp. 775-778;    Chein J. M., Morrison A. B. (2010) Expanding the mind's workspace: Training and transfer effects with a complex working memory span task. Psychonomic Bulletin & Review, 17 (2), pp. 193-199;    Karni A., Meyer G., Rey-Hipolito C., Jezzard P., Adams M. M., Turner R. and Ungerleider L. G. (1998). The acquisition of skilled motor performance: fast and slow experience-driven changes in primary motor cortex. Proceedings of National Academy of Science USA, 95, p. 861-868;    Karni A. and Sagi D. (1991) Where practice makes perfect in texture discrimination: Evidence for primary visual cortex plasticity. Proceedings of National Academy of Science USA, 88, p. 4966-4970;    Kourtzi Z. and DiCarlo J. J. (2006) Current Opinion in Neurobiology, 16:1-7. Learning and neural plasticity in visual object recognition;    Jancke L. (2009) The plastic human brain. Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience 27(5), p. 521-538;    Pascual-Leone A.; Amedi A.; Fregni F.; Merabet L. B. (2005) The Plastic Human Brain Cortex. Annual Review Neuroscience 28, p. 377-401;    Sagi D. (2010) Perceptual learning in Vision Research. Vision Research 51(13), p. 1552-1566;    Kueider A M, Parisi J M, Gross A L, Rebok G W (2012) Computerized Cognitive Training with Older Adults: A Systematic Review. PLoS ONE 7(7);    Achtman R. L., Green C. S., Bavelier D (2008) Video games as a tool to train visual skills. Restorative Neurology and Neuroscience 26, 435-446;    Boot, W. R., Kramer, A. F., Simons, D. J., Fabiani, M., & Gratton, G. (2008). The effects of video game playing on attention, memory, and executive control. Acta Psychologica, 129, 387-398;    Dorval, M., and M. Pepin. 1986. Effect of playing a video game on a measure of spatial visualization. Perceptual Motor Skills 62, p. 159-162;    Green C. S. Pouget A., and Bavelier D. (2010) Improved Probabilistic Inference as a General Learning Mechanism with Action Video Games. Current Biology 20, 1573-1579;    Green C. S., Bavelier D (2008). Exercising Your Brain: A Review of Human Brain Plasticity and Training-Induced Learning. Psychology and Aging Vol. 23, No. 4, 692-701;    Green, C. S., Bavelier, D. (2006a). The cognitive neuroscience of video games. In P. Messaris & L. Humphreys (Eds.), Digital media: Transformations in human communication (pp. 211-224). New York: Peter Lang;    Green C. S., Bavelier D. (2006b) Effects of action video game playing on the spatial distribution of visual selective attention. J Exp Psychol Hum Percept Perform, 32:1465-1478;    Green C. S., Bavelier D. (2003) Action video game modifies visual selective attention. Nature 423(6939), pp. 534-7;    Preminger S. (2011) Improvisation for Prefrontal Rehabilitation. Chapter 2 in Augmenting Cognition, by EPFL Press Switzerland (edited by Henry Markram and Idan Segev);    Improvisation for Neurorehabilitation. Frontiers in Neuroscience, special issue on Augmenting Cognition;    Preminger S., Blumenfeld B., Sagi D, Tsodyks M. (2009b). Mapping Memories of Gradually Changing Objects. Proceedings of National Academy of Science USA, 106, p. 5371-6;    Preminger S., Sagi D., Tsodyks M. (2007). Effects of Perceptual History on Memory of Visual Objects. Vision Research 47, p. 965-973;    U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,671; 5,724,987; 6,165,126; 6,231,344; 6,293,801; 6,632,174; 7,024,398; 7,773,097 and 7,887,329; and    U.S. Published Patent Application Nos.: 2005/0019734; 2007/0218439; 2007/0166675; 2007/0166676; 2007/0299319; 2008/0003558; 2007/0298883; 2009/0130640 and 2010/0041001.
The following products also provide neurocognitive interaction.
“Kinectimals” commercially available from Microsoft studios, Microsoft Corporation;
“Kinect Star Wars” commercially available from Microsoft studios, Microsoft Corporation;
“Kinect Adventures” commercially available from Microsoft studios, Microsoft Corporation;
“Kinect Sports” commercially available from Microsoft studios, Microsoft Corporation;
“Dance Central” commercially available from MTV Games, MTV;
“MotionSports” commercially available from Ubisoft Entertainment;
“Body and Brain Connection” commercially available from Namco Bandai Games America Inc.;
“Rise of Nightmares” commercially available from Sega Corporation;
“Lumosity” commercially available from Lomus Labs Inc.;
“MindFit” commercially available from CogniFit Ltd.;
“Brain Fitness Program” commercially available from Posit Science Inc.; and
“Brain Fitness” commercially available from Dakim Inc.